


Somewhere over the rainbow

by Val_Writes_Stuff



Series: Relatos de Arpías [32]
Category: Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)
Genre: #GraciasSusana, Angst, Character Study, Dariman peluquero, Dariman siendo soft, De los creadores de #LetSerenRest2k19 llega #GetSarimaAPsychologist2k21, Depression, Derae: no que seguro que lo haces angst, F/M, Gen, Introspección, Miri sale poco pero es muy mona lo juro, No he tenido graduación por la cuarentena pero ojalá Dariman mi peluquero si me hubiera graduado, Sarima arpía honorífica porque necesita ir a terapia también, Sarima siendo intensa, Spoilers ep 38, Yo ahora: I lied, Yo: que esta basado en el fanart de Lion no va a ser angst, Yo: quiero escribir sariman, dije que había vuelto and I did, las arpías actually están felices en este fic, porque salen solo un párrafo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff
Summary: SPOILERS EP 38 // Mira los tags por si algo te incomodaEra el lugar al que todo el mundo, en algún punto de su vida, había aspirado a ir. O, por lo menos, había deseado ir, aunque supiera que no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Porque soñar era gratis. Y una niña con las paletas ligeramente separadas y cabellos rizados e indomables podía cerrar los ojos y fantasear con vivir allí.
Relationships: Sarima (Mesa de Arpías)/Dariman (Mesa de Arpías)
Series: Relatos de Arpías [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484942
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Somewhere over the rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Esto está inspirado en este fanart tan bonito de Susana https://twitter.com/LionraeArt/status/1305973751637585922?s=19  
> De verdad que es una maravilla y se ven súper felices y ahora kinda me sabe mal haber hecho esto tan angsty, pero welp...  
> Soy yo, llegué a este fandom escribiendo fics dramáticos y de eso hace un año... De hecho, acabo de comprobarlo, hace 365 días que subí el primer fic Sariman que hice (el 18 de septiembre, este año ha sido bisiesto), vaya coincidencia.

La capital. Casa de muchos, pero hogar de pocos. Donde la gente solía ir en busca de un futuro mejor, si eran de la raza adecuada, eso sí. Un sitio donde había miles de oportunidades cada día, al igual que se cometían incontables injusticias. Calles y escaparates en los que se paraban ojos expectantes, brillando de impresión ante la pompa y lujo del centro político del Imperio.

Un lugar en el que las expectativas, al igual que los prejuicios, estaban a la altura de los edificios. Tierra de ocasiones únicas, donde labrarse un buen futuro si es que podías permitírtelo. Donde el sol parecía brillar más sobre las tejas lustrosas y las vidrieras de los templos. Donde simplemente el ambiente parecía distinto, como si al atravesar las murallas uno se viese transportado a otro sitio.

Era el lugar al que todo el mundo, en algún punto de su vida, había aspirado a ir. O, por lo menos, había deseado ir, aunque supiera que no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Porque soñar era gratis. Y una niña con las paletas ligeramente separadas y cabellos rizados e indomables podía cerrar los ojos y fantasear con vivir allí. Con tener una casa, con tener un trabajo y ganarse el pan tocando el laúd en alguna taberna bastante decente. Con tener un hogar al que volver y fundirse entre los brazos de un ser amado, con niños corriendo a dar la bienvenida a su madre.

Sueños que, como el humo de las miles de chimeneas que adornaban los tejados de la ciudad, se deshacían en el aire, con el paso del tiempo. Los años yendo y viniendo, la vida sucediendo, las alegrías y las desgracias dando forma a la gente.

El ambiente en la capital hoy parecía distinto, como si costase más andar por las calles, como si el tráfico de gente se moviese como un chocolate demasiado espeso. La tensión en el ambiente, la magia, energía pura esperando ser desbordada, puede que algo más… todo ello listo para la noche que se avecinaba. Para los cambios que iban a haber, para bien o para mal.

Pero de momento era solo eso. Era solo la calma antes de la tempestad. Era el silencio sobrecogedor entre un rayo y su trueno. Pero ya había caído la primera pieza del dominó, ya se había puesto en marcha algo tan grande y complejo que erizaba la piel solo de pensarlo. Era cuestión de tiempo que llegase su hora, que llegase la guerra.

No aún. No. De momento toda esa energía queriendo liberarse, queriendo rugir y centellear en el campo de batalla, tendría que esperar. Y la capital estaba, dentro de lo que cabe, tranquila. Era otoño y el cielo presentaba una leve tonalidad azul, estaba sorprendentemente despejado pese a ser finales de octubre. La gente seguía con sus quehaceres diarios. Ajena a las esperanzas de aquellos más desfavorecidos, sin saber de la oportunidad que se les acababa de brindar a los que anteriormente ni se atrevían a soñar.

_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high_

_There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby_

_Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true_

Un hotel destacaba en una de las calles, sacándoles más de dos pisos a todos los edificios a su alrededor. No en vano gustaba de publicitarse como el mejor hotel de la capital. La voz dulce de cierta barda llenaba una de las habitaciones más lujosas de dicho hotel. Pero no estaba deleitando a un selecto público de nobles y gente de bien de la ciudad. No.

Una de sus manos, con las puntas de los dedos peladas por los cayos de tocar el laúd, acariciaba rizos negros. Sin dejar de cantar, con la melancolía y el cariño mezclándose en su voz, Sarima apartaba los mechones que le caían a la pequeña semiorca sobre los ojos. Esta la estaba mirando, sonriendo, medio acurrucada sobre su regazo, con los ojos cerrándose por el sueño.

La canción, una que sabía desde que era muy pequeña, había sido lo primero que se le había ocurrido cantar al ver a Miri dando alguna que otra cabezada. Seguro que se había quedado despierta hasta tarde con las chicas y no había dormido lo suficiente. Así que, aprovechando que la tenía al lado mientras Dariman la peinaba, había empezado a cantar. Y parecía estar haciendo efecto.

Primero solo se había apoyado en sus piernas, mientras le contaba lo que había estado haciendo, pero luego había empezado a dormirse. Le había contado que había nadado en el río, que había conocido a más chiquillos, que Oppa la había subido a caballito… Cosas que hacían que una voz en el interior de Sarima se preguntase qué estaba haciendo.

Cosas que la hacían ser más consciente de las manos de Dariman enredándose en su pelo, tirando con una delicadeza que no acababa de encajar con su aspecto. Cosas que la hacían darse cuenta de cómo le había rozado, a propósito, la mano al pasarle el cepillo. Cosas que la hacían sentir mal cada vez que su corazón se aceleraba al mirarle, cada vez que el más ligero pensamiento sobre ellos dos cruzaba su mente.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba jugando a ser madre? ¿A ser esposa?

No. Eso no era para ella. No era su papel, no era su destino, y lo había aceptado. ¿Por qué, aun así, era tan difícil a veces? ¿Por qué se sentía así? Lo único que quería era dejar de hacerlo, dejar de arrastrar tras de sí ese peso. Y ya no estaba segura de si la forma de las cadenas que la ataban era la de una vida familiar o la de una autoimpuesta ausencia de la misma.

Suspiró, tratando de mantener a raya esos pensamientos, controlando cualquier posible temblor en su voz a la vez que continuaba cantando la nana. Porque algún día todo eso habría acabado. Algún día, de una lejanía incierta, ya no estaría en este mundo para cantarle canciones de cuna a Miri. O esta sería demasiado mayor como para querer oírlas. Lo que fuese que pasase antes.

Por ahora era mejor dejar esos pensamientos de lado. Esa noche era demasiado importante como para arriesgarse, y el día siguiente también. Y el siguiente... y así todos. Tenía que mantener la compostura, tenían una guerra que ganar. Quedaban horas y a la vez parecía que faltase una eternidad. Una parte de sí, una que Sarima consideraba bastante egoísta, desearía poder quedarse ahí. En la pequeña burbuja de calma que habían creado, dónde no entraba el caos político. Donde no les afectaba lo que fuera a pasar, solo lo que estaba pasando.

Pero eso no era posible. Por mucho que quisiese que la canción no acabase, por mucho que quisiese girarse y dirigir una mirada cómplice a Dariman al ver que Miri se había dormido… Sabía que no podía, que ese tipo de vida no estaba hecha para gente como ella. Pero por pretender un rato no pasaba nada, ¿no? Podía cerrar los ojos, como cuando era pequeña, acabar su canción y olvidar sus problemas un rato.

_Some day I'll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far behind me_

_Where troubles melt like lemondrops_

_Away above the chimney tops_

_That's where you'll find me_

Su reflejo en el espejo del tocador le devolvía una sonrisa que engañaría a cualquiera. Ojalá pudiese creérsela ella también… ¿Por qué no podía? Se veía natural, hoyuelos marcándose en sus mejillas adornadas con una miríada de pecas, la luz reflejándose en sus ojos, rizos vigorosos enmarcando su cara… Incluso el pequeño hueco entre sus paletas le daba un aspecto cálido, hogareño, como el de alguien a quien conoces de toda la vida. Sarima sabía actuar, pero eso también significaba que sabía cuando estaba haciéndolo.

Soltó aire, recordando las caras de las chicas cuando les había dicho que las ayudaría a encontrar a Taliran. Lyrial, que llevaba el corazón en la manga y era ridículamente fácil de entender. La alegría inmediatamente presente en su cara. Hoja, que pese a conocer poco a Tali había parecido suspirar aliviada ante la revelación de ir a poder sacarla de dónde estaba. Y Seren, cuya cara habitual era una que Sarima conocía bien, la de aquellas personas que cargan con el peso del mundo en sus hombros. Seren, a quien el gesto se le había suavizado, la tensión soltándose, aunque no se diese cuenta de que la había acumulado; su ceño desfrunciéndose, sus ojos cerrándose en un momentáneo descanso. Habían sido expresiones genuinas, alegría, y otras variantes de la misma, presentes en ellas tres. Una sensación que Sarima había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces fingía hacía tiempo.

Le gustaría ser como ellas. Poder sentir como lo hacían ellas. Porque tenía miedo, no solo a aquello que la hacía sentirse como lo hacía, y no solo a la guerra. Tenía miedo al día que no supiese cuando estaba actuando y cuando no. El día que la línea entre sus sonrisas verdaderas y las falsas se difuminase hasta el punto en que olvidase cuando estaba realmente feliz.

_Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly_

_Birds fly over the rainbow_

_Why, then, oh, why can't I?_

En el espejo del tocador también podía ver a Dariman reflejado, detrás de ella, como siempre lo estaba. Tarareaba la canción a la vez que ella cantaba, con la vista fija en sus rizos y una sonrisa fácil en los labios. Sarima sabía que ella era de las pocas personas que le veía así, de las pocas personas en quienes Dariman confiaba lo suficiente como para mostrarse de esa forma.

Su sonrisa era sincera. Puede que fuese solo una leve inclinación de las comisuras, pero transmitía muchísimo más que la de la barda. Era cariño, era confianza, era todos los años que habían pasado juntos. Era la complicidad, era el consuelo encontrado en la domesticidad de la escena. Era la calidez que sentía en su pecho, y puede que fuese algo más.

Algo que ninguno se atrevería a describir con palabras, Dariman tampoco es que fuese muy bueno con ellas. Sarima, en cambio, pese a ser barda no podría. No podría porque el momento en el que lo hiciese no habría marcha atrás. Y así se quedaba esa sensación, flotando en el aire, palabras sin ser dichas, emociones sin ser confesadas, sentimientos guardados en el pecho. Un pacto silencioso entre los dos, ninguno capaz de decir nada pese a saberlo todo. Ninguno capaz de hacer nada pese a las ganas que reprimían.

Tan solo estaba ese amor, vibrando en el ambiente, al igual que las últimas palabras de la nana que una ya dormida Miri no llegaba a escuchar.

_If happy little bluebirds fly_

_Beyond the rainbow_

_Why, oh, why can't I?_

**Author's Note:**

> Literal que había partes que escribía y por un lado pensaba "wow, ¿de verdad tengo que girar el cuchillo que acabo de meter?" y por otro pensaba "MÁS DRAMA". Welp.


End file.
